The Twin Adventures
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Follow the lives of Corey and Lily, the twins of Reese and Zander; as they go through happy moments, tragic losses, and dramatic fights. All while having the support of their parents, other relatives and friends as well.
1. Crawling

**_Me: Hello my baby dinos, it is time for my next biggest story that many of you have been waiting for. The Twin Adventures! :D_**

**_We'll follow the childhood of Corey and Lily as they go through life with their parents and relatives. This story will be based off of tipical family life as well as my childhood memories. So let's begin!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dinosaur King. Except the OC's, they're mine._**

In the living room, Reese was playing with the twins. While Lily was on her belly playing with a teething ring, Reese was playing peekaboo with her son.

"Where's mommy?" Reese said while her face was covered, then she shows her face, "Peekaboo!" Corey laughs and claps his hands.

As they played, Zoe enters from the kitchen. She sees her sister playing with her children, and she gets a funny idea. She sneaks behind the couch and waits. "Where's mommy? Peekaboo!" Reese says, "Where's mommy?"

"Behind your face. What am I, a dummy?" said Zoe in a high pitched voice. Corey was confused as he looks around.

Reese shook her head, "Zoe." Zoe pops up behind the couch. Corey gets excited and raises his arms up while saying, "Ah-ah." As Zoe picks Corey up, Reese looks down towards Lily and gasps. "Zoe, Look!..." She points.

Lily is seen crawling on the floor as she pulls her across the floor while doing funny movements with her legs.

"Lily's crawling!" Reese gasps.

"Oh my god, she's turned into a seal." Zoe said. Reese rushed over and poked her head into the kitchen saying, "Zander! Come quick, Lily is crawling." Once Zander appears, Reese takes her husband over to their daughter to see that Lily had stopped crawling. "Um, angel?" Zander says, "Isn't crawling supposed to have movement involved?"

Reese was a bit disappointed that Lily stops crawling as Zander appears. She tells Zander, "But, Lily was crawling a second ago."

"Oh well, Maybe it was your imagination." Zander said before trying to head out. That's when Lily crawls some more. Reese notices and says, "Zander, look!" As Zander looks back, Lily wasn't moving at all. "See, not moving." He said.

"Zander." Zoe says, "I swear, she was all tush."

"Hmm?" Then Zander gets down onto the floor and held out his arms. "Come on, Lily. Crawl to daddy." He said while motioning his daughter towards him. But all Lily did was stare confused at him. "Seems like she doesn't want to move." Zander says while standing up, "Maybe we'll try later on."

Just as Zander tires to leave, Lily crawl again. Reese sees this and tries to get Zander's attention. "Zander!"

"What?"

As he turns around, Lily stops crawling again as she looks up at her parents. Reese sighs, "Nothing." Then, Zander heads off again as Reese picks up Lily. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?" She asks. Lily looks confused, "Oh?"

Reese begins to smile as she hugs her daughter. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long." She said as Lily begins to laugh.

* * *

Later that afternoon. Reese and Zander had left to go to the store while Zoe was left on babysitting duty. She was on the couch flipping through channels on the TV, while the twins were taking a nap on the floor.

Then enter Reese and Zander, while Zander was carrying baby gates into the house. Zoe looks behind her and says, "You bought baby gates?"

"I guess so, now the twins are crawling." Zander said, "But I'm still not believing that the twins are crawling."

Reese looks to him, "Zander, we're telling you the truth. We DID see Lily crawl, and I wager Corey could be ready to crawl as well."

"Should we have them crawl now?" Zoe asked.

"Not while they're napping." Zander said, "Maybe once they're awake, we'll have them crawl." Then tiny yawns came from behind Zoe, she look down towards the twins to see they have awoke from their nap. "They're awake." She says.

"I'll get the camera, if you can put the baby gates upstairs." Reese said. Zander nods, "Alright." While Zander heads upstairs to put the baby gates aside, Reese heads over to a shelf and reaches for the camera.

Once Zander arrives and is given the camera, Zoe places the twins on their bellies to see if they can crawl. Reese squats down in front of her children and holds her arm out. "Corey, Lily." She says, "Crawl to mommy, please."

But the two just laid where they were, looking around the room. Reese frowned, "This is going nowhere."

"Maybe they aren't up for crawling?" Zander thought.

"Let me try." Zoe said. Reese shrugged as she gets out of the way. Zoe gets down on her knees and looks to the twins as they look back. "Hey, you." Zoe says, "Can you two crawl for Aunt Zoe?"

"Ah?" They say.

"Crawl. You know what, let's make it a race" Zoe said, "Ready, set go!" Zoe starts crawling as Corey and Lily watch. "C'mon guys, crawl with me."

Zoe then bumped into someone, she looks up to see Rex looking down at her. "Aww, look Rex." Reese cooed, "Zoe's crawling." Zander was having a hard time holding in a laugh.

"Wow, she's getting to be a big girl now?" Rex joked. Zoe doesn't seem to be liking the torment, so she gets up and glared at her boyfriend. Rex held his hands up and says, "Zoe, calm down. It's just a joke

"I swear, some days you make me…"

"Zoe, look!"

Zoe turns around, "What?" She then sees Corey and Lily crawls towards her. Lily was the first to one to Zoe as she tries to pull herself up using Zoe's leg. Lily is then hoisted up by her aunt. "Oh you little stinker!" Zoe said as she rubs her nose on Lily's cheek. Corey makes his way to Rex as he too is hoisted up. "Hey you." Rex said.

"All of that was recorded. Yes!" Zander said while pumping his fist into the air.

Zoe then says, "Now looks like both twins are now crawling."

"Which means the baby gates will be up soon." Reese said as she takes her children back from her sister and Rex. Corey and Lily giggle while Reese smiles, "You two make me so proud. And to think, all thanks to Zoe acting childish."

Uh?! I do not act childish!" Zoe protests, "Right, Rex?" Rex looks away while saying, "Well…" Zoe frowns and continues, "Oh come on, not you two. I'm not childish!" Corey and Lily began laughing up a storm as Zander says, "Oh, what's that? You two agree with mommy?"

"I can't believe this!" She pouts as Reese and Zander couldn't help but laugh.

_**Me: First chapter done. For the idea, I got it from an episode from an old sitcom Full House. I'll be honest I didn't have a clue as to where I should start, but I felt like this made some sense since the twins have been around for almost a year and babies tend to learn to crawl around 6 to 10 months old. But whatever, it's here and I like how it is. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	2. Feeding Time

_**Me: Hello my dinos! It is I, CarnotaurusMan, with the next story of The Twin Adventures. As you can tell by the title of this chapter, things are about to get messy. And when I say 'messy', I MEAN 'messy. With that said, let's roll!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King. If I did though, I'd make Corey and Lily cannon characters. It'd be sweet! X3**_

"Come on Lily, please eat."

Reese was at the kitchen table trying to feed the twins who were both in highchairs. Apparently, Reese hasn't been having any luck getting her kids to eat. She tries to give Lily some baby food but she keeps turning away from Reese everytime. Giving out a irritable sigh, she tries to give some baby food to Corey, but he swats the spoon away as baby food lands onto the floor. The twins thought it was funny and clapped while laughing. Reese is on the verge of giving up.

"Bye Reese, I'm going out!"

"Did mom and dad say you can…" Reese turns to the doorway to see Zoe trying to sneak out of the house with her high heels. "Why do you have MY high heels?" Reese asked.

Zoe tires to lie her way out of the situation, "What?! These can't be YOUR high heels, I got these-"

"Zoe!" Reese cuts her off, "I know those are mine, last I checked you don't own black high heels. Now, give them back!" Zoe puffs up her cheeks, takes off the shoes, and hands them to Reese. "You never let me have fun!" Zoe complains, "So what's my punishment now?" Reese was about to give her sister a different punishment when she looks at her little bundles of love.

She flashes a sly smile, she has the perfect punishment.

"You have to give the twins dinner." Reese said, giving the baby food and spoon to Zoe, "Oh before I forget, they've been uncooperative eating their dinner recently." Zoe frowns as she takes the seat Reese was in while her sister scoots to the side looking satisfied. Getting a spoonful of baby food, she says to Lily, "Okay Lily, open up." She proceeds to bring the spoon towards her niece's mouth, when…

Lily accepts the food. Both sisters were in shock.

Zoe tries to give Corey come food, he takes it as well. As Zoe was happy, Reese was beyond baffled. "What the…?" She said before taking the other jar of baby food, "C'mon Corey, here you go." But Corey doesn't want to eat it and tries to move his mouth away from the spoon. Zoe takes the spoon out of Reese's hand and tries to give it to her nephew, which he gladly accepts.

"U...U...Unbelievable!" Reese said. Zoe smiles back, "Easiest punishment of my life. Thanks, Reese." Her sister shots back a nasty glare, but Zoe ignored it and continued to feed the twins.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast as Zander comes in with the twins. "Alright, you two." Zander says as he puts his children into their highchairs, "I have to go to work, but I'll be back soon." He kisses their cheeks before heading out of the room while saying, "Bye bye." He waves his hand, the twins wave their hand at their daddy. "I'll be back around 4 o'clock." Zander said.

"Bye, Zander." Reese called out as she places two jars of baby food on the table, one was strawberry and the other was pear. "Okay, time for breakfast." Reese says as she scoops some strawberry baby food, "Open up, Corey." But Corey kept turning his head away from the spoon.

Reese was not wanting to deal with this again. "Corey, we're not doing this again." She said to her son, "What is it that you want?"

Corey points to Zoe, "Bah."

"Oh, you two want me to feed you again?" Zoe asked. The two got excited as Corey bounced up and down in his seat. Zoe giggles, "Okay, I can feed you." Grabbing the other spoon, Zoe begin to feed Lily. Corey babbles, "Oh, oh!"

"Don't worry Corey, I didn't forget about you" Zoe said before turning to her sister, "Um, Reese…?" Rolling her eyes, she hands the jar off to Zoe who then feeds Corey.

Right now, not wanting to admit it, Reese is feeling a bit jealous her babies are wanting their aunt to feed them now. Though she couldn't be too upset, she loves to see her babies smiling and having fun with their aunt Zoe.

"Hey, Reese?"

Reese snaps out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Is it alright if I feed the twins for lunch and dinner too?" Zoe asks.

Reese thought for a minute before having an answer. "I...guess it wouldn't hurt if you did." Reese replied. Zoe smiles sweetly as she looks back at her niece and nephew, "Did you hear that? Aunt Zoe is going to feed you two again later." Corey and Lily seem excited, which makes Reese smile.

* * *

Now late afternoon, time has passed quite a bit. Reese has allowed Zoe to feed the twins for the rest of the day. During lunch, Zoe got to feed Corey and Lily lunch without any problems. She even got to feed them both their bottles before taking a nap.

It was now getting close to dinnertime. Zoe has taken Lily into the kitchen to feed her while Reese had to go change Corey's diaper. At the changing table, Reese has thrown away the dirty diaper and is now strapping on a new one for her son. "That was one dirt diaper, Corey." Reese laughs, "What did Aunt Zoe feed you?" Corey only laughs.

Soon, arm wrap around Reese only to reveal it was Zander back from work. "Guess who?" Zander said, "How is my beautiful angel doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright." Reese said as she pick Corey up. The young child reaches out to his father who takes him and held him up high. "And how is my big boy doing?" Zander cooed, Corey just laughed and laughed. "Now, where is Lily at?" Zander asked.

"Zoe's feeding her dinner. But since Corey had needed a diaper change, I told Zoe to start feeding her." Reese answers, "Let's go see how they're doing." They leave the nursery.

Upon entering the kitchen, the parents have entered in on Zoe having trouble feeding Lily. She kept turning her head away from the spoon, but for some reason Lily looked a bit angry. "Come on Lily, one bite. Please?" Zoe says.

But Lily responds, "Nah!" and swats the spoon away and getting baby food all over Zoe. While Zander was slightly surprised, Reese was having a hard time trying to contain her laughter while, and Corey was just minding his business by sucking his thumb.

Zoe was not too happy right now. "Lily, that was not okay!" She says, "What's wrong, do you not want this flavor? Are you not hungry? What do you want?!" Lily then points to Reese who was shocked at first, but soon smiled. She asks, "Do you want mommy to feed you, Lily?" Like that, Lily got excited and reaches her arms out.

Zoe lets Reese take her seat and hands her sister the baby food. "Okay, Lily." She smiles, "Here comes the airplane." While making airplane noises, Lily takes a bit looking quite satisfied.

"Alright, time for your dinner Corey." Zander said, placing Corey in his highchair and strapping him in. All the while Zoe was wiping her face with a towel while proceeding to Lily. "Oh?" Lily said as Zoe got close to her face. "You know, you can be a bit of a pain Lily." Zoe said.

But Lily gives her aunt a kiss on her cheek and smiles sweetly. Zoe smiles back and says, "I take it back, you're a sweetheart." Then as Zoe walks off to do other things, Reese and Zander continue to give their beloved children their meal.

_**Me: See what I mean now by 'messy'? Of course you do. :)**_

_**That's that for now. I'll be back with another chapter soon, and with just as much cuteness as before. So until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	3. Beddy-Bye

**_Me: Hello my dinos, I'm back with the next chapter to the Twin Adventures. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with a lot of stress recently. My second sister had surgery this past week and I was freaking out, I care for her so much. Luckily she is getting better, and I as well been getting better. I'll explain a bit more after the story._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King, as usual._**

The sun has almost set beyond the horizon, and it was getting close to bedtime for a couple of babies. Corey and Lily were messing around with a wooden puzzle board and were trying to fit the pieces together, all while their mom was on the couch reading a book. Reese looks up at the clock for it to read 7:45.

It was getting late for the twins.

She sets her book down and says, "Alright you two, it's bath time." She picks up the twins and heads upstairs.

Once in the master bedroom, Reese places the twins in a play pen so they wouldn't go anywhere as she gets their baths ready. She goes into the bathroom and pulls out two baby bathtubs and sets them both up, then Reese picks out the baby body wash and towels. Reese then heads to the play pen and asked the twins, "Who ready for a bath?"

Corey babbles, "Ah, bah bah ah!"

"Hah hah." Lily giggles

Reese smiled as she picks up both her children. She sets them on the bed and starts taking off their onesies. Afterwards, Corey and Lily are carried into the bathroom by their mom and are placed in the baby bathtubs. Reese rolled up her sleeves and goes to work.

She tests the water to make sure it isn't too hot for her children. After getting the water temperature just right, Reese begins to wash Corey all while getting splashed thanks to her son. But she laughs along with him. She gets to Lily who just accepts getting water on her, at least one of her children was going to make this easy for her tonight...hopefully.

"Oh! What are these?" Reese said as she pulls out two rubber duckies. The twins reach out for them before their mom hands the toys out. While playing with their rubber duckies, Reese was able to wash their bodies with the body wash. Then she begins to scrub their heads with the soap, Corey didn't mind but Lily did. She keeps trying to move her mom's hand away but she was unsuccessful. "I'm almost done, Lily." Reese tells her.

Now that the twins were all washed, Reese turns off the water and grabs the towels. She wraps both Corey and Lily up and dries them up. Than she picks them up and heads into the nursery. She sets the twins down on the changing table and pulls out two fresh diapers from one of the drawers. She puts Lily in her diaper with ease, Corey however kept trying to kick Reese away. "Come on, Corey." She said, "You need a diaper on, I'm not have you go without one."

As much as Reese struggled with her son, she got Corey in a diaper. "You thought you could go without a diaper, did you? Did you?" Reese says while she got close to Corey's face and rubbed noses. This makes him laugh.

Reese searches in the drawers of the dresser next to the changing table and looks for pajamas for her kids. She pulls out orange pajamas with a lion on it for Corey, and blue pajamas with a fish pattern for Lily. "Let's get your jammies on." She said. Reese gently lifts them up as she puts on their pajamas for the night.

Corey and Lily begin to yawn, they were about ready to fall asleep. Now it was time to feed them.

Reese takes the twins downstairs and sets them down in the living room before heading into the kitchen. She places two bottles on the counter and fills them with baby formula. That's when Zander enters the house. "I'm home." He calls out. He enters the kitchen to find his wife filling the bottles with warm water. "Hello, angel." Zander said.

"Oh Zander, perfect timing." Reese says while turning off the water, "Mind giving me a hand in feeding the twins for tonight?"

"Anything for you and the twins." He replies. She hands her husband a bottle and the two head into the living room. Zander picks up Lily as Reese takes Corey, they sit themselves on the couch and begin to feed the twins. It takes a while, but soon enough both Corey and Lily are asleep in their parents arms. "Corey's asleep." Reese whispers, "What about Lily?"

"She's out cold." Zander replies.

"Alright, time to put them into their cribs."

Reese and Zander walk upstairs to the nursery. Once they enter, Reese heads to the nearest crib while Zander heads for the furthest crib. Reese pulls up the blanket and kisses Corey's cheek, Zander does the same and says, "Sweet dreams, Lily." They raise the gates up quietly and tip-toe out of the nursery.

After the door closes, Corey is barely awake as he looks over to his sister. He could see her already sucking her thumb as he quietly babbles, "Bab bab…" He was saying goodnight to his sister. Then he goes back to sleep and the twins enjoy the peaceful night.

_**Me: That'll do it for now. So as for my sister, what happened was that she had a really bad ear infection and had to get the fluids out and half of her face was actually paralyzed. But when I first heard of it, I only knew a little bit of the story so I was just freaking out while I was at work that day. But the surgery went well and she is getting better. Soon I'll be seeing her again and spend as much time as I can with her to know how much I love her. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


	4. Walking

_**Me: Hello, my dinos. It is I, CarnotaurusMan! Now I know what you're wondering, 'where the heck have I been with this story?', and I'm glad you asked. I had one idea for the next chapter that lead to nowhere, so I had to scrap that idea. Then I had another idea that lead to nowhere as well, so I scraped that idea too. Finally I decided, 'You know what? I'm just gonna make the end of the first arc with the twins starting to walk.' And that what I did. So enough talk from me, let's dive in!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have no rights into owning Dinosaur King, just my OC's**_

Roaming around the living room was Corey and Lily, the twins were playing with their aunt Zoe and Amy. "Come on, Lily." Zoe said, holding up a taggie blanket in her hands, "I got you taggie."

"Ta ta." Lily then cruises towards Zoe as she is picked up and held into the air, the two laugh and laugh. Meanwhile as Corey makes it to Amy, Amy covers her face, "Oh, where did I go Corey?"

"Oh?"

Amy peeks a little, she then moves her hands out and says, "Peek-a-boo!"

Corey claps while laughing cutely. He wants to play some more, so Corey gets on all fours and was trying to stand up. Amy was surprised, she tells Zoe, "Zoe, I think Corey is ready walk!"

"Oh my gosh, really?!" Zoe squeals in glee, "Zander! Zander, Corey is about to walk!"

"I'm coming!" Zander called from upstairs. Zander is rushing down the steps with a camera in hand. "Okay, I'm here-whoa!" Zander trips over the baby gate and lands face first into the ground, making Zoe and Amy wince. "Forgot about the baby gate." He said, "But, anyways." Zander points the camera at Corey and begins recording.

Zoe sets Lily down onto her stomach. "Stay right here, Lily." Zoe said, she then gets in front of Corey with open arms, "Come here, Corey. Walk over to Aunt Zoe and Aunt Amy." Corey slowly stands up, wobbling while trying to maintain his balance. "You got this, Corey." Amy said. Corey begins to take his first step…

But instantly falls to the floor, Corey looks up with misty eyes and he begins bawling hard. "Oh dear." Zander sets the camera aside, picks up his son, and soothes him to calm Corey down. "Shh, it's okay Corey. It's okay."

"Co co." Lily wanted to see her brother, but Zoe picks her up and carries Lily away from her brother. "I know you want to see Corey, but not right now Lily." Zoe puts Lily into a play pen and says, "I'll be right back." Then, Zoe walks back to tend to Corey. Lily sits up and continues to call out, "Co co! Co co!" She is really upset, Lily just wants to be with her brother.

She had to get out of the play pen.

Lily tired to use all of her strength to force the gate open, but she's still too young and can't get it open. She then bangs on the fence of the baby gate, hopefully to distract everyone else. But that didn't go as planned. Now mad and upset, Lily snivels in defeat.

That's when help comes to the rescue, turns out Bud and Spiny had heard the banging and came over to see what was up. "Raawr raaawr (Hey Lily, what's wrong)?" asked Spiny. Lily shakes the gate for her response.

Bud says, "Roooar (I think that she wants out)."

"Rawr (Why)? Raaaawr (I don't see why we should)."

"Roar (Well, Corey is over there wailing)." Bud points in the direction of the others, "Rooooar (I bet she wants to see him)."

"Raawr (Fair enough). Raawr Raaaawr (Alright, let's get her out of there)!" Spiny acts as s boost for Bub as he tries to open the gate. Bud finds the latch, he pulls on the little handle with his mouth and slides the latch up from the slot. But he raised it up too high that Bud loses his balance and topples over Spiny. "ROAR/RAWR (WHOA)!" They yell before crashing to the floor.

But the two dinosaurs did open the gate up for Lily, and she was off to the races. "Rooar (Let's go)!" Bud and Spiny head off with Lily to see her brother.

But Lily just stops where she was. "Rawr Raaawr (Lily, what are you doing)?" asked Spiny. They watched her crawl near the couch, Lily grabs onto the couch and began to raise herself up off the ground. The two dinosaurs gasp as they witnessed what Lily was doing.

By now, Reese had just gotten off of work and entered into the house. "I'm home." She said, "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, we though Corey was about to take his first steps. But he fell face first into the floor." Zander explained, "He hasn't stopped crying." Reese closed her eyes and shook her head, she grabs her son from Zander and soothes him herself. "Shh, everything's okay Corey." Reese said in a hushed tone, "Don't cry, sweetie." After a short while, Corey stops crying as his mom wiped away his tears.

"Co co!"

Zoe was shocked to hear Lily this close up. "Lily, how did you get out of…" Zoe fell silent. Everyone turns their attention towards Lily to see what she was up to. Everyone gasps…

Lily was slowly taking her first steps.

Amy is the first to speak, "Please tell me, everyone is seeing what I'm seeing?"

"That Lily is walking?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah."

"Oh my, Lily is walking," said Reese, "Zander, get the camera!"

"Got it!" Zander begins to record his daughter walking. Reese squats down with an open arm, "Come to mommy, Lily. You can do it!" Lily continues to walk to the group, she nearly falls over but regains her balance and pushes on. "Go Lily!" Zoe cheers.

Amy says, "You got this, Lily."

Lily walks closer and closer to Reese. But instead of walking into her mom's open arms, she makes her way to Corey. Lily hugs her brother saying, "Co co."

"Li li," Corey returns the hug as everyone cooed over the twins little moment. Reese picks Lily up in her arms.

"I can't believe it, Lily can walk!" squealed Zoe.

Zander stops recording. "I got every second of it." said Zander, he then tussles Lily's hair, "That's my girl." Lily laughs as she grabs her dad's hand. "I'm proud of both of you." Reese told her children, "One of you tried, one of you succeeded, and you two both made mommy proud." Reese kissed her kids cheeks before giving them a big hug. The twins return the hug as Corey says, "Mama."

**_Me: There! FINALLY, THE LONG AND STRENUOUS WAIT IS OVER! *clears throat* Sorry about that, got carried away. Now that this chapter is done, I can focus on making more chapter...at least until I get stuck again. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :) _**


	5. Teddy and Bunny

**_Me: Greeting, my dinos. I, CarnotaurusMan, have the next chapter for the Twin Adventures. This is where the twins are now two years old (I don't have an exact day of when there birthday is, so if someone can help me find out a date it's be much appreciative). This chapter is actually based on me and my older brother's first stuffed animals, my first stuffed animal was a teddy bear while my brother's was a white rabbit with a pink nose. As a matter of fact, we both still have our old stuffed animals to this day. *SIGH* I miss my childhood. Oh well, such as life. Anyways, let's roll it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, But Corey and Lily are mine! Back! Back, I say!_**

Roaming the mall in their stroller, the twins were out and about with their Aunt Zoe and the rest of the D-Team for the day. "Thanks again, guys. For coming with me to the mall." Zoe said.

"Not a problem," Max gave a thumbs up, "So, where should we go first?"

Everyone turned to Max. Amy tells him, "Uh, Max. We're only going to be for for a few minutes to shop for Corey and Lily, remember?"

"Oh, right. Now, can someone remind me why?"

"Reese wanted me to get some more diapers for Corey and Lilly. She gave me enough money for a couple of packages, that's all." Zoe explained. The five made it to the store, they enter inside as they felt a cold draft of air. Zoe instructs her friends, "Okay, Meena and I will pick out the diapers. Max, Rex, Amy, can I trust you three to keep an eye on the twins?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Of course."

"Uh huh."

"Thank you." Zoe and Meena walk off with Meena to the other side of the store for diapers, the others went exploring with the twins. Max and the others make it to the toy section. "Oh, I bet Corey and Lily are going to love going through here," said Max, "Let's check it out!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look at the toys,'' Amy said.

Rex adds, "It'll give us something to do." So with that settled, everyone began looking through the toys to see what there was; Max was fonding over the many race cars in one aisle, Rex and Amy were fascinated by the tiny brick playsets. By now, the others had planned to go back and meet up with Zoe and Meena. "I'll call Zoe." Amy volunteered. She pulls out her phone and calls her friend.

The three friends hear Corey and Lily getting excited over something. "Oh oh!" Max decides to check on them. "Hey, guys." He said, "What's up?"

"Be! Be!"

"Ra ra!"

Max takes a look at what the twins were reaching out for; A brown teddy bear and a white rabbit with a pink nose, Max assumes that the twins like them and gets an idea.

Amy had just hung up the phone as Max walks up to his friends with the twins. He says, "Okay, we're all set!" Rex and Amy look at the twins, and then back up to Max with expressions that say 'really?'. Corey was holding the teddy bear, while Lily was holding the bunny.

"What?"

"Max, Zoe said we're only here for diapers and not stuffed animals." Amy explained.

"Aw, come on! Corey and Lily love them"

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no." She tries to take the stuffed animals away from the twins, but the twins wouldn't budge. "Oh boy, they won't give up the stuffed animals," she groans. Rex turns to Max and asks him, "Max, how much were those?"

Max pointed to the sign, "The sign said it was two for $8."

Rex and Amy sigh. "Well, at least it's a reasonable price," said Amy.

"Maybe. But who else, besides Zoe, has money to pay for those?" Max dug into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it up and takes out some money. "I got a dollar." Rex and Amy turn to one another, without saying anything they began to pull out money as well.

"I've got three dollars."

"I found a dollar, too." they hand their money to Max. "Great!" He said, "Just a few more dollars and we can get the twins their own stuffed animals. How much more do you guys have?"

Rex tells Max, "That's it, that's all the money we brought!"

"Maybe Zoe and Meena can help us?" Amy suggested, "They said to meet up over by the electronics."

"It's worth a shot." Rex nodded with what Max said.

* * *

Zoe and Meena were walking towards the electronic section while they each carried a package of diapers. They could see Max and the others walking up to them. "Hey, guys." greeted Zoe, "So, how did Corey and Lily behave?"

"Like any other two year olds would before they hit their terrible twos." Rex said. Zoe playfully rolled her eyes before looking at her niece and nephew, there she notices the stuffed animals. She squats near the twins and asks, "Now where did you two get those?"

Amy replies, "We found those over by one of the toy aisles."

"It's so sweet to see those two with such cuddly toys." says Meena.

"Aww, you two look precious with them." Zoe coos, "But, we have to put them back now. We have to pay for your diapers" She takes the teddy bear away from Corey first. But as soon as she does, Corey began to tear up and wails. Zoe panics as she tries to calm her nephew down. "No, no, no! It's okay, Corey. Calm down." She said, "Do you want the bear back?" Corey reaches out for the bear. Having no other choice Zoe hands the teddy bear back, Corey thn clings to it for dear life. "Okay, let's see if Lily is better." sighs Zoe.

Everyone looks to Zoe. "Are you nuts?" Max asked, "Do you really want to take the bunny away from Lily?" Zoe begins to picture what would happen if she takes the stuffed animal away as imaginary visions of the D-Team appear. Imaginary Zoe takes the bunny away, resulting in imaginary Lily bawling loudly as everyone else covers their ears. Cuts back to Zoe who says, "Good point."

"Well seeing as there's no way the twins are giving those up, Max, Rex, and I plan to pay for the stuffed animals." Amy explains to Meena and Zoe, "But there's just one problem, we're short by a couple of dollars. By any chance could you help us out?"

"I don't believe I have that much money on me." Meena pulls out a coin purse, looks inside it and grabs out a dollar bill, "I only have one dollar."

"We only need one more dollar," said Rex.

Max then remembers, "Wait! Zoe, you have enough money to help cover the rest of the cost."

"You guys, I can't use it. Reese gave me the money, remember? If she sees that I spent her money on something other than the diapers, she'll kill me." Zoe continues, "I'm sure the twins just adore the teddy bear and bunny, but we can't buy them."

"Please, Zoe?" Amy begged.

"My final answer is no. Now come on, let's get up front and pay for the diapers." The others turns sad. Zoe takes the stroller and starts working her way up front, the others follow suit trailing behind her.

At the front end of the store, the D-Team got into a line for a register to the employee working the register. "Hello there," said the employee, "Were you able to find everything you were looking for?"

Zoe nods, "We did, indeed." She hands the diapers to the employee as she scans them and then puts the diapers into bags. "Okay, so your total is going to be $16.98." Zoe hands the clerk the money and pays for the diapers. As the clerk hands her the recite, she notices the stuffed animals Corey and Lily are holding onto.

"Oh! Are those stuffed animals with this order as well?" The employee points to the twins. Zoe replies, "Oh, no. Those are, uh…" Zoe glances at the twin, she could see how sad they were getting. She did feel bad for the twins, Zoe wouldn't want Corey and Lily to be sad ever. She turns back to the employee. "As a matter of fact, those are a separate order." Zoe turns to her friends, "We're all pitching in, right?" The D-Team hesitated for a second, but then smile. Everyone began digging for their money to pay for the stuffed animals while Zoe was about to grab the stuffed animals again.

"Don't worry, you two. I won't take them for long." Zoe said, "We just need to scan them and I'll give them back."

The twins give their aunt the stuffed animals, as Zoe puts the toys onto the counter Max hands her the money everyone else had. She double checks the amount and adds some of her money to help out. The clerk says, "Those will be $8 even." Zoe hands the employee the money.

After that, Zoe hands the twins their toys and gets the receipt. "Thank you." said the clerk, "And have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too!"

* * *

Back at the Drake house, Reese and Zander were watching a TV show together when the D-Team enters through the front door with Meena and Max carrying Corey and Lily. "Welcome back." Zander said, "Did everything go well?"

"Yep, we got the diapers like you asked and the twins gave us an easy day." Zoe reached into her pocket and gave the change to Reese, "Here's the change."

Reese takes the money and puts it in her pocket, she walks over to Max and Meena who hand her Corey and Lily. "Did you two have fun with…" Reese notices the bear and rabbit the twins had, she asks the D-Team, "What's with the stuffed animals?"

"Oh while keeping the twins entertained, Amy, Max and I took them down the toy section." explains Rex, "There they found a stuffed teddy bear and rabbit."

Zoe agrees, "Yeah, So we all pitched in and bought Corey and Lily their own stuffed animals. And I did use my own money, not yours Reese."

"Well I must say, these are perfect toys for these little ones." Zander takes Lily while Reese keeps Corey, the two parents play with their children and their new toys. "Oh, a little bunny!" Zander uses the rabbit and nuzzles it into Lily while making smooching noises. Lily was giggling up a storm.

"Look who has a new teddy bear." Corey then drops his new toy. Reese picks the bear up, hold it in front of her son saying, "Uh oh! You dropped it." Corey grabs his bear while his mom gave his a kiss on his cheek.

**_Me: And there's the ending of the first chapter of the next arc (I'm calling it arc because I'm going through each year of Corey and Lily's life). I'm at least thankful I'm not stuck on this for months on end. But anyways, I hope you enjoy and leave a comment on what you think. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


	6. Zeta Point Daycare

_**Me: (throwing books off a bookshelf) No, no, no, no... (Rod and Laura walk up to me)**_

_**Laura: What are you doing?**_

_**Me: Looking for the Twin Adventures book, I thought I put it back on the shelf.**_

_**Rod: Well you might want to hurry up, your fans are here.**_

_**Me: Oh, hey my dinos! CanotaurusMan here, and I'm excited to tell you all that the next chapter of the Twin Adventures is ready. (goes back to throwing books) But i just can't seem to find the book anywhere.**_

_**Laura: (points up) There it is! On the top shelf! (everyone looks up at the top shelf to see the book)**_

_**Me: Alright! (begins to climb the bookcase) Rod, Laura, say the disclaimer for me!**_

_**Laura: Okay! CarnotaurusMan does not own anything except for his oc's.**_

_**Rod: Good thing he doesn't, but at least he gives us a paycheck for every story he does.**_

_**(Rod and Laura hear screams above them as I crash into the floor below with the book)**_

_**Me: (weakly) I'm alive. Start the show.**_

At the D-Lab, Zander and Reese were handing a duffel bag and a portable playpen to Nathan and Emily. "Okay, in the duffel bag there should be enough baby formula, baby food, and diapers to last until tomorrow morning," said Zander.

Reese and Zander are going to be out shopping for birthday presents for the twins, Nathan and Emily volunteered to watch the twin at Zeta Point.

"Are you sure you two want to watch the twins? If not, we can always have Zoe watch them." Reese offered.

Emily replies, "Oh, don't you worry Reese. We're fine watching Corey and Lily. Besides, I think they will love seeing everyone at Zeta Point again."

Cuts to the twins chilling in their stroller, Corey was taking a nap while Lily was drinking from her bottle. Her mom kneels down to her level and says her goodbyes. "Have fun, Lily. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Reese as she kissed Lily's cheek. Lily giggles, she then waved her hand and says, "Buh bye."

Zander is softly stroking Corey's hair as his goodbye, just so he doesn't wake up in a fuss. "See you later, buddy." He said. Reese makes her way to the computer to operate the teleporter as Nathan and Emily push the stroller to the teleporter. "Have fun!" Reese called out.

"You do the same!" replied Emily. With the push of a button, Reese teleports Nathan, Emily, and the twins to Zeta Point. "Okay, let's get going honey." Reese said, "There's a certain store that I want to look at."

* * *

At the entrance at Zeta Point, Nathan and Emily arrive at the island. "Ah, home sweet home." said Nathan, "Let's get you kiddos inside." As Nathan and Emily escort the twins inside Corey wakes from his nap, he yawns, catching Lily's attention. "Co co!" She said gleefully, while hugging her brother. Emily looks down and giggles, "Looks like someone's happy to see you awake."

In the living room, Nathan sets the stroller aside. "You two jut hang tight while we set up the playpen." Nathan walks off to help his wife set up everything.

By now, Rod and Laura enter the living room. "Hey mom, hey dad," said Rod.

"Hey, kids." Their parents were still busy setting up the playpen.

The two notice their little cousins, and Laura's face lit up. "Hi, Lily! Hi, Corey!" She greets, Rod walks up and raises his hand.

"Od!"

"Wawa!"

"Do you two want to play with your favorite cousins?"

Corey and Lily bounce in their seats, excitedly. "Okay, we'll get you out." Rod says. They unbuckle the straps to the stroller, Rod takes Lily and Laura takes Corey before heading towards their room.

By now, the playpen is all set up. "Okay kids, can you get Corey and Lily for…" Nathan turns around to see an empty stroller, "What happened to the kids?"

* * *

The siblings entered their room, Rod was still carrying Lily while Laura held Corey's hand as they walked inside. "Wow, you're getting better at walking!" said Laura.

Rod sets Lily down onto the bed as he heads for the closet. "Good thing the twins are over, now they can help me with my new invention." Rod said while rummaging the closet. He pulls out what appears to be a two seater hovercraft. Corey and Lily were amazed, "Ooh!"

"Rod, no! They're just babies!" scolds Laura, "Besides, you said it's not finished."

"Hey, that was a month ago I said that. But now I _have_ finished my hovercraft, and I want to see what our cousins think of it. It's childproof, I swear."

Laura was conflicted whether or not to trust her brother. She asks him, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Do I look like grandpa? Yes, it's safe!" Rod replies.

With a sigh from his younger sister, they began to fasten the twin into the tiny hovercraft. Once the twins were strapped in, Rod pulls out a remote control and starts adjusting some dials. He explains to Laura, "This is my first ever baby hovercraft, able to give Corey and Lily a fun ride around Zeta Point. All I have to do is push this button here, and…"

As Rod pushed the button, nothing happened. Laura looks at her older brother struggling to get the hovercraft working by bashing the button with his fist.

Rod gets the hovercraft working, but not the way it was supposed to. As soon as the hovercraft was turned on, it sped out the room and down the hallway. Rod and Laura peak in the hall with faces of horror. Rod said, "Maybe there's a few kinks that need to be fixed."

The twins rode in the hovercraft, laughing the whole time. Rod and Laura chase after the haywire contraption. "Hey!" calls out Laura, "Come back!"

"Someone stop that hovercraft!" Rod says, following behind his sister.

Laura looks ahead and sees that the hovercraft was about to crash into the wall towards the end of the hallway. "The twins are going to crash into the wall!" cries Laura.

Someone comes running to help. Whoever it was leaps into the air, grabs the twins while unbuckling the seatbelts at blinding speeds, and lands on their back and slid a few good feet. The hovercraft crashed into the wall, scrunching it up.

The savior just so happened to be Dr. Ancient's android, Johnathan. "That was way too close." He said. Corey and Lily were just laughing and laughing as their cousins ran up to the butler.

"Thank you, Johnathan," pants Rod, "I guessed my invention needed some more work." The hovercraft exploded behind the three, "Nevermind, looks like it's back to the drawing board for me."

Laura was streaming tears. "I'm sorry Corey and Lily!" She cries, "I knew it was a bad idea to put you in that dangerous toy!"

Rod got offended, "Hey!"

"Don't fret Miss Laura, you two did nothing wrong. The important thing is that no one was hurt," says Jonathan, "As a matter of fact, I think Master Corey and Miss Lily had a blast."

"Aga!" Corey cheers.

Lily claps, "Aga! Aga!"

"Kids! There you are."

Nathan and Emily come rushing in towards the group. Laura runs up to her mom, clings to her tightly and continues sobbing, "Mommy! Corey and Lily nearly got hurt because of me and Rod, I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, Laura. Shh. It's okay, it's okay honey," hushed Emily.

Nathan asks Johnathan, "Are the twins alright?"

"No need to worry, the twins are safe and sound." Nathan nods, he looks down at his son who gulped nervously. "I'm grounded, aren't I?" Rod asked.

His dad shook his head, "Not today. However, you and Laura will be getting a talk from me and your mother later tonight."

"Okay."

All the way from another room, everyone could hear Helga call out, "Lunchtime!"

Emily picks up her daughter. "Come on, let's have lunch." She looks at Laura, "After lunch, would you like to watch a movie with mommy?"

Laura wipes her tears with her sleeve, "Mmm-hmm."

"Okay." The group walks off to the dining room to eat lunch.

* * *

The Alpha Gang has all sat down at the dining room table and was ready to eat today's meal, Helga has prepared for everyone chicken alfredo with a side of a small salad. "Alright, dig in!" She said.

Corey and Lily are seen in high chairs awaiting their lunch. Dr. Z walks up to his grandchildren. "Why hello Corey, and hello Lily," said the doctor, "Are you two ready for lunch?"

"Ungy, ungy." Lily says.

"Would you two like grandpa to feed you?"

Corey and Lily liked that idea. They bounce up and down in their seats saying, "Apa, apa!"

"Very well. Here is their baby food, doctor." Helga hands Dr. Z the twins lunch, two jars of strawberry and banana baby food. He opens up one jar and begins to feed Corey, then he takes the other jar and feeds Lily. He says, "You two must really like your food!" Corey and Lily just kept happy faces on as they ate their lunch.

Dr. Z curiously looked at their food and said, "Hmm, I wonder what this stuff tastes like?" He dips his finger into one of the jars and samples the baby food.

His eyes flung wide open with astonishment, he found the twins baby food to be good. "Hmm, that's amazing!" said the doctor, "You two woouldn't mind if we shared, would you?" The twins just stare blankly. "I'll take that as a yes." So, Dr. Z fed the twin while helping himself to their baby food.

"Little bit for Lily, big bite for grandpa," said Dr. Z, taking a bite of the baby food, "Little bite for Corey, big bite for grandpa."

Laura was minding her own business until she saw what Dr. Z was doing. "Grandpa!" she says, "You can't take Corey and Lily's food like that!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Dr. Z. Hega wasn't pleased with this, "Doctor!"

"What? It tastes so good!" Dr. Z said.

"Doctor you are not a child, that food is for the twins," says Helga, "Do you want to act like a baby yourself and get the treatment babies deserve?"

Dr. Z looks down and pouts, "No."

"Then stop eating the baby food and feed it to the twins."

The twins are seen reaching out for some more food, getting a bit fussy. Dr. Z sighs, he then continues to feed his grandchildren while trying his best to resist eating more of the baby food.

After everyone was done with their lunch, the twins were really messy from lunch. Soon everyone began to leave to go wash up. However, Dr. Z was stopped by the robot maid. "Not so fast, doctor." She said, "You will be cleaning dishes for eating Corey and Lily's lunch."

Dr. Z looks at the table laced with dirty dishes. "What, that's not fair!"

"Was it fair when you decided to eat the baby food?"

"Well…, not exactly. But-"

"But nothing! Get to washing, doctor." With defeat, Dr. Z storms over to the table and begins cleaning up.

Ursula and Ed walk on by. "Ursula, Ed." The two turn their attention to Helga. "Would you two mind watching the twins? I need to make sure the doctor washes the dishes properly."

"Sure!"

"Eh, I don't mind." The two siblings walk over to the twins and pick them up from their high chairs. "Let's get you two washed up," said Ursula. They take Corey and Lily to clean them up.

* * *

The biggest member of the Alpha Gang was seen carrying his nephew into the living room. "We're going to have so much fun together, Corey!" He said.

Ed sets Corey down on a rug. The young baby watched his uncle grab a bag from the corner and sets it down in front of him.

It was a bag full of building blocks. "Want to play with building blocks with Uncle Ed?" asks Ed. Corey was so excited, he crawls over to the bag and tried to open it. Ed just chuckled. He helps unzips the bag and carefully lays out the blocks.

Emily and Laura are seen watching a movie on the couch, Laura was snuggled up with her mom. But, she gets distracted by Ed and Corey. Emily could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault nor was it Rod's for what happened earlier today. Accidents happen." Emily says, "Besides, Corey and Lily are perfectly fine."

"I know, but I want to make it up to the twins," said Laura

"Do you want to make it up by playing with your little cousin?"

Laura nods, "Hmm-mmm."

"Alright, I'll turn off the movie. Have fun with Corey," smiled Emily. Laura hops up off the couch while Emily makes her way to the TV.

Corey is banging together two blocks, he looks up as Laura sits on her knees. "Hi, Corey." She said, nervously, "Can I play with you?"

Corey looks at his blocks before happily handing them over to his older cousin. Laura was overwhelmed with joy when her baby cousin wanted her to play, she was close to shedding a tear but wipes it away. Laura gets on her belly as she and Ed help Corey build a tower.

Enter Seth, he was minding his business until he noticed the infant. He shoots a nasty glare.

Ed immediately noticed him. "Can we help you?" asks Ed.

"Why is that _thing_ here?" Corey was confused as Laura hold onto him, all while looking at Seth with an angry face.

"Corey is not just a thing!" She scolded Seth, "He and Lily are spending the night while Aunt Reese and Uncle Zander went shopping for the twins."

Ed was really annoyed with Seth still going on about the twins. He asks, "Why are you still mad?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," responds Seth, "Besides, you don't even have a say in this because you don't know how it feels to be heartbroken!"

Ed shrugs, "Maybe not, but being all grumpy isn't going to make it any better. Maybe you should look at the brighter side of life."

"And what? Be a bumbling imbecile like you, your brother, and sister?"

"Well, at least us three bumbling imbeciles all got dates to call our own." (**Me and the Ed Protection Squad: OOOOH! *I start sounding an MLG horn***)

Seth gritted his teeth. He storms off, but not before knocking over the tower of blocks Corey and Laura had made. Corey was sad while Laura was angry. "Hey!" yells Laura, but Seth promptly ignores her and leaves the room.

Emily walks up to the three. "Mom! Seth knocked over our tower!" Laura whines.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Emily said, "Let's all make a bigger tower together." Slowly, a smile shows on her daughter's face.

"Yeah, I want to make a town with a lot of block towers!"

"Ya!" Corey raises his hands. The four began stacking the blocks together and were on their way to make the biggest tower of blocks ever.

* * *

In Ursula's room, the head of the trio came walking in with Lily. "Okay Lily, we'll play in just a minute," said Ursula, "I just need to reapply my makeup."

She sets her niece down and walks over to her makeup station. Ursula then takes out some of her lipstick and applies some on.

She then feels something tug on her leg. It turns out to be Lily, and she was fascinated with her aunt applying makeup. "Ooh!"

Ursula smiled, "Does someone want their favorite aunt to apply makeup on you?"

Lily stretches her arm up, "Uh! Uh!"

Ursula picks up Lily and sits her on her lap. "After this Lily, you'll be as beautiful as me."

She grabs a case of lipstick and asks her niece, "Which one do you like, Lily?" Lily looks at the case and grabs a pink lipstick, "Alright, now hold still." Easier said than done. Lily was all over the place, but Ursula managed to get some lipstick on her. Next up was the eyeshadow, she chose the light blue one. But just before Ursula could apply any, Lily sneezed and got a lot of eyeshadow on her aunt which made her laugh. Afterwards. Ursula powders Lily's cheeks with pink blush, then applies pink nail polish on her niece.

"Done!"

Ursula was done applying makeup onto Lily. It was all wired to her, but Lily was just fascinated with the nail polish on her nails.

Ursula was proud of herself, she was able to make her niece look stunning. She knew she had to save this moment.

She takes out her phone. "Look up, Lily." The baby looks up and sees her aunt holding her phone in her hand. Lily tries to reach up for it as Ursula says, "Say 'cheese'!"

*_CLICK_*

Ursula takes a picture. She pulls it up and says, "Aw, doesn't someone look fabulous?" She kissed Lily on her cheek as her niece laughed. "Let's show the others!" Ursula picks up Lily and walks out of the room.

* * *

Back in the living room, Corey, Ed, Laura, and Emily made a small town out of the building blocks. Ed was satisfied, "Well, I say we did a pretty good job making a town."

"It's the perfect place for Baby-zilla to play!" said Laura with Corey in her arms, "Go Corey, go!"

She let's Corey go as her cousin begins to knock down a few towers. "Oh no, Baby-zilla is on the loose!" Emily jokingly cries.

Enters Ursula and Lily. "Hey, check out the newest cutie on the block." Ursula jestered to Lily. Emily and Ed walk up as Ed compliments, "Wow, that beauty care class really did wonders after high school."

"Aw, Lily looks adorable!" cooed Emily.

"Hey, Lily!" Laura called out, "Wanna help Corey take over our block town?" Corey looks up and sees his twin sister.

"Li li!"

"Co co!"

Ursula sets down Lily. She then races over to her brother as the two began to play with the blocks.

The adults watched the twins have fun. "Those two always make me smile!" said Emily.

Ursula comments, "Just imagine how much more they'll be smiling during their birthday." Ed and Emily nod.

The twins continue to giggle and have fun as their cousin Laura joins in. "I love my baby cousins!" Laura said, hugging the twin tightly.

**_(Cuts to me being bandaged up by Droid)_**

**_Me: Well, it was about time I posted something. We all need something good to look at while the world is slowly falling apart due to COVID and the recent protests._**

**_Droid: ALL BANDAGED UP, GOOD TO GO._**

_**Me: Thank you, Droid. Anyways, I'd like to clarify something from the **__**beginning of the story. I was in a bit of a tizzy trying to figure out the twins actual birthday, because I'm that kind of person who wants to have all the information on their oc, and I finally settled on one. I decided to make their birthday the day I added them into the last chapter of A Blooming Family (which was June 29th). I might even make some fanart of them on that day. But anyways, thank you for reading and I'll catch you all on the flip-side. CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
